<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An increasingly bad Fanfic with increasingly bad writing- DreamNotFound by Poiboiii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868001">An increasingly bad Fanfic with increasingly bad writing- DreamNotFound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poiboiii/pseuds/Poiboiii'>Poiboiii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>dreamteam - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blood and Violence, Childhood Friends, Drama &amp; Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Teen Romance, dreamnotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poiboiii/pseuds/Poiboiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Clay had always been there for eachother, having a bumpy friendship as kids evolving into a friendship that'd last forever. They realise that maybe their emotions might suggest a bit more than what they originally planned as their friendship blossoms into an explosion of feelings. Now realising these feelings, they must face the unjust wrath of those around them as George struggles with a secret he never thought would come out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream / GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Author's Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uh yea. Idk how to use this site so you gotta bear with meeeee. Ok<br/>
Aight let's get down to business</p><p>This story is real spooky to some ppl mayhaps, so be warned</p><p>It'll contain</p><p>Blood<br/>
Homophobia<br/>
Bullying<br/>
Slurs<br/>
Issues with Parents<br/>
Eating Disorders</p><p>I'll warn you before hand if the piece of writing contains any of these</p><p>Some other triggers may apply but those were the ones that came to mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>uhhh enjoy ig. I'll post the prologue right after this</p><p>oh and i don't have a posting schedule since id what i'm doing *shrug*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George experiences somthing strange....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“PLEASE!” he shouted, water rushing down his throat as he did. The salt choked him, he couldn’t breathe; Coughing violently in an attempt to dispose of the water out of his lungs, the salt pierced his throat. George screamed again as he reached the surface once more, “GET ME OUT, SAVE ME,” His voice in a panic, he was taken over by a new wave of salt water. It burned his eyes, his nose, his lungs.<br/>
He paddled his way up, using his arms to flail his body onto the side of the smallish boat above him. George’s mother cried as he watched his struggle to move himself back onto their boat, but his father approached the side he held onto. He glared into George’s eyes as he looked down at him, grabbing his wrists and throwing him back into the water. George wailed, his voice cracking from exhaustion as his back slapped against the water, his head following suit. Pain shocked his arms, paralyzing them as he sunk into the deep, watching his parent’s boat drift away as bubbles flew from his mouth and nose. His father’s silhouette gazed down upon him as his body sunk deeper and deeper into the pressure of the deep sea. George’s eyes slowly closed. He felt tired, sleep wanting to take over, but he couldn’t. Sleep escaped him, it teased him, in his last moments, sleep teased him. God decided that he had to watch himself drown in the darkness around him.<br/>
No.<br/>
He refused, god wanted to play with him, but he refused, closing his eyes in spite. He clenched his teeth hard, veins popping out through his skin on his forehead. 

You hate me, He thought to himself.<br/>
You hate me and I know it.<br/>
I hate you.<br/>
NO, I HATE YOU.<br/>
His blood boiled, his thoughts directed at the celestial being letting out shouts and cries as he felt his skin prick from the cold. He felt something touch his arm but no one was there, nothing was there.<br/>
He was alone.<br/>
This lasted for about 30 minutes before George began to sob.<br/>
Why am I still here? I’m supposed to be drowning.<br/>
Those thoughts were what sparked his next torture. A voice. He opened his eyes briskly, the feeling of surprise rushing through him. He was on the floor of a dark and pitch black room. The voice continued to whisper to him, but it’s words were inaudible. George sat up, moving his knees to sit atop them as he looked around the room. He opened his mouth to speak, inhaling the cold air. That was a mistake.<br/>
His voice seared his throat, fire coming out from his chest and into his mouth. It pained him as he grasped at his throat, clawing at the pain in order for it to stop. Tears formed into his eyes once more, coughing violently once again; He wished he was back in the sea, he wished he had the water in his lungs instead.</p><p>He threw himself back as his nails made its way through his throat, blood oozing from his skin as he did. Voices escaped through the hole he had made in his throat, filling the room with loud and shrill screams and laughter of children. </p><p>They shouted at him,<br/>
WHY ARE YOU HERE?<br/>
GET AWAY FROM ME!<br/>
ROT IN HELL!</p><p> He watched as the voices moved up to the ceiling, trying to escape. They clawed at the walls and roof, their claws causing unholy rasping noise as they were dragged against the hard stone like box. He suddenly felt his throat expand, knowing that a bigger version of these ghost-like voices began to push its way out. It’s head pulled its way through his cut open throat, stretching the skin of George’s neck in order to allow for its broad shoulders to pull through. The pain was nearly unbearable for George as he watched the monstrosity of a ghoul make its way into the air and pause in front of him; It stayed still, as if watching George recuperate, it’s silence deafening the screams of the others. </p><p>George’s throat slowly began to shut, the pain halting, seizing to exist as it stitched itself up back together as if nothing had happened. George gasped for air, his mind unable to process how great it felt to breathe again. The ghoul reached a hand to George, it’s white alien fingers nearing his face. “Give me your hand,” it’s voice young and smooth, it resembled a man’s voice as George stared in disbelief. He lifted his own arm in response to the ghoul’s command, but hesitated as he looked into the creature’s face. It seemed as if his face was drawn by a child, only having two specs for eyes and a curvy and crooked smile. George’s heart warmed at his new companion’s smile as his fingertips met the beast’s own, his own hand icy cold as the ghoul’s were considerably warm. It tilted it’s head once contact was made, opening his mouth, ready to speak to George. </p><p>George waited, no, anticipated it’s words. It’s tongue began to move ready to produce sound but suddenly- </p><p>George woke up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave constructive criticism plz.....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>